prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2019
Survivor Series 2019 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on November 24, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. It was the thirty-fourth event under the Survivor Series chronology, the first to feature the NXT brand (now one of WWE's three main brands). Like previous years, the theme of the event was brand supremacy and featured matches involving wrestlers from the three brands against each other. Production Background Since the WWE reintroduced the brand extension in 2016, Survivor Series has centered around competition between Raw and SmackDown for brand supremacy. In September 2019, WWE's NXT brand, previously exclusive to the WWE Network, debuted on the USA Network, solidifying its status as WWE's third major brand, and was subsequently added to the 2019 event as part of the brand competition theme. Storylines Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. World championship matches At Crown Jewel, Brock Lesnar retained the WWE Championship by submission against Cain Velasquez (who was accompanied by Rey Mysterio). Afterwards, Lesnar continued to apply the Kimura Lock on Velasquez until Mysterio struck Lesnar with a chair. Lesnar stopped Mysterio, who retaliated by striking Lesnar with another chair, forcing him to retreat. The following night on SmackDown, Lesnar's advocate, Paul Heyman, announced that Lesnar was quitting SmackDown and moving to Raw in order to seek revenge against Mysterio (taking the WWE Championship with him). On the following Raw, Lesnar proceeded to attack crew members in search of Mysterio, including commentator Dio Maddin, who defended fellow commentator and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler after being threatened by Heyman. After Lesnar performed an F-5 on Maddin through the announce table, Mysterio appeared and struck Lesnar with a steel pipe. He later issued a challenge to Lesnar for the WWE Championship, which was made official. On the November 18 episode of Raw, Heyman suggested to make the match a No Holds Barred match and Mysterio accepted. Backstage during the November 8 episode of SmackDown, as Sami Zayn was trying to convince Daniel Bryan to join his faction, Bray Wyatt as "The Fiend" appeared behind Bryan and attacked him with the Mandible Claw. During a "MizTV" segment the following week, Wyatt as his normal self taunted Bryan by mocking the latter's former "Yes Movement" persona. In response, Bryan challenged Wyatt for the Universal Championship at Survivor Series and Wyatt accepted. On November 19, Adam Cole was scheduled to defend the NXT Championship at Survivor Series, with his opponent being the winner of a triple threat match between Damian Priest, Killian Dain and Pete Dunne at TakeOver: WarGames the preceding night. Brand Supremacy Triple Threat matches On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, after Bayley defeated Nikki Cross to retain the SmackDown Women's Championship due to interference from Sasha Banks, NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler appeared and attacked all three. During a sit-down interview between Charly Caruso and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch on the following Raw, Caruso informed Lynch that she would be facing Baszler and Bayley in a non-title triple threat match at Survivor Series, after which, Baszler appeared and confronted Lynch. Prior to the November 6 episode of NXT, Raw's The O.C. (AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson) attacked The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, and Roderick Strong). On the November 11 episode of Raw, a non-title triple threat match between United States Champion AJ Styles, Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura, and North American Champion Roderick Strong was scheduled for Survivor Series. On the November 4 episode of Raw, a non-title triple threat tag team match between Raw Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar), SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson), and NXT Tag Team Champions The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) was scheduled for Survivor Series. However, on the November 8 episode of SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Kofi Kingston defeated The Revival to win the SmackDown Tag Team Championship, thus replacing them in the match. Survivor Series elimination matches On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Michael Cole announced Banks as the captain for Team SmackDown's women's team. Later that night, Carmella and Dana Brooke defeated Fire & Desire (Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville) to qualify for the team after the match had been rescheduled due to a backstage attack from NXT's Bianca Belair the previous week that led to Rhea Ripley and Tegan Nox defeating Rose and Deville. On November 14, WWE.com announced Lacey Evans as the fourth member of the SmackDown women's team, followed by Nikki Cross on November 17 after Cross, who was originally scheduled to face Bayley in a non-title qualifying match, scored the pin in an eight-woman tag team match on the November 15 episode of SmackDown. On the November 18 episode of Raw, Charlotte Flair was announced as the captain for Team Raw's women's team, with Natalya, Sarah Logan, and WWE Women's Tag Team Champions The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane) revealed as the other team members later that night. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, WWE.com announced that Seth Rollins was selected as the captain for Team Raw's men's team, with Kevin Owens, Ricochet, Randy Orton, and Drew McIntyre revealed as the other team members during the November 11 episode of Raw. On the November 12 episode of WWE Backstage, Roman Reigns was revealed as the captain for Team SmackDown, with Mustafa Ali (formerly known as Ali), Braun Strowman, King Corbin, and Shorty G also announced for the team. NXT head Triple H tried to convince Rollins as well as Owens to leave Raw and come back to NXT where they had started their WWE careers. Both turned down the offers, leading to the NXT roster attacking members of Raw, as well as those on SmackDown. At the conclusion of the November 18 Raw, Triple H invited members of Raw and SmackDown to the following episode of NXT, where a large brawl broke out between all three brands. All the members of Raw, SmackDown, and NXT would brawl again following the conclusion of a six-man tag team match on the November 22 episode of SmackDown. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Road Dogg lead the NXT roster in the invasion of SmackDown, reenacting how D-Generation X had attempted to invade World Championship Wrestling's Monday Nitro in 1998 with a tank. After the conclusion of TakeOver: WarGames, Triple H announced that Michaels would reveal the members of Team NXT during the Survivor Series Kickoff pre-show. Event Pre-show During the first hour of the Survivor Series Kickoff pre-show, Dolph Ziggler and Bobby Roode won an interbrand 10-man battle royal composed of wrestlers from the four brands, lastly eliminating The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford). Later in the first hour, NXT's Lio Rush successfully defended the Cruiserweight Championship in an interbrand triple threat match against Raw's Akira Tozawa and SmackDown's Kalisto. During the second hour of the pre-show, Raw Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) defeated SmackDown Tag Team Champions The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) and NXT Tag Team Champions The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) in a champions triple threat tag team match. Also during the second hour of the pre-show, Shawn Michaels revealed Damian Priest, Keith Lee, Matt Riddle, Tommaso Ciampa, and WWE United Kingdom Champion Walter (from NXT UK) as the members of NXT's men's Survivor Series team. Preliminary matches Main event Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode won an Inter-Brand Tag Team Battle Royal (45:23) *Pre-Show: Lio Rush © (NXT) defeated Kalisto (SmackDown) and Akira Tozawa (Raw) in a Triple Threat match to retain the NXT Cruiserweight Championship (8:20) *Pre-Show: The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) (Raw Tag Team Champions) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (SmackDown Tag Team Champions) and The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) (NXT Tag Team Champions) in a Brand Supremacy Triple threat tag team match (14:35) *Team NXT (Rhea Ripley, Candice LeRae, Bianca Belair, Io Shirai, & Toni Storm) defeated Team Raw (Charlotte Flair, Natalya, Asuka, Kairi Sane, & Sarah Logan) and Team SmackDown (Sasha Banks, Carmella, Dana Brooke, Lacey Evans, & Nikki Cross) in a 5-on-5-on-5 Women's Survivor Series Triple Threat elimination match (27:49) *Roderick Strong (North American Champion) defeated AJ Styles (United States Champion) and Shinsuke Nakamura (Intercontinental Champion) (w/ Sami Zayn) in a Brand Supremacy Triple threat match (16:48) *Adam Cole © defeated Pete Dunne to retain the NXT Championship (14:10) *"The Fiend" Bray Wyatt © defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the WWE Universal Championship (10:10) *Team SmackDown (Roman Reigns, Mustafa Ali, Braun Strowman, King Corbin, & Shorty G) defeated Team Raw (Seth Rollins, Drew McIntyre, Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, and Ricochet) and Team NXT (Damian Priest, Matt Riddle, Keith Lee, Tommaso Ciampa, & Walter) in a 5-on-5-on-5 Men's Survivor Series Triple Threat elimination match (29:25) *Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Rey Mysterio in a No Holds Barred match to retain the WWE Championship (7:10) *Shayna Baszler (NXT Women's Champion) defeated Becky Lynch (Raw Women's Champion) and Bayley (SmackDown Women's Champion) in a Brand Supremacy Triple threat match (18:10) Survivor Series elimination matches : – Raw : – SmackDown : – NXT Women’s Survivor Series Match Men's Survivor Series Elimination match Inter-Brand Tag Team Battle Royal Eliminations Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2019 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2019 Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2019 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:Survivor Series 2019 Category:Events with Battle Royal matches